


Shallow in Sight, Deep in Steps

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Poetic, maybe this will lead into some second half of long intense sex scenes, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavenly together and maybe it's a sign from Christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow in Sight, Deep in Steps

After six years, Castiel is the healthiest pill in the cabinet. And Dean make’s sure to take his vitamins every god damn day. Nine in the morning, right before the sun sets, eleven o’clock and it’s hard to keep their cool by then. Plotting and playing is on the regular by now. The day is unplanned in a tidy manner. Choices made and actions taken, air blows a little harder out of that filled to the brim balloon, once ready to pop. Sometimes it gets filled up hard again and pop’s in it’s loudest, gives the biggest relief of the century. And yeah, Cas is better than a crisp laundered shirt and lying in a thick sheet, clean, fresh cottoned bed for the first time in weeks. He’s the only one that’s got Dean going at this point. They've been feeding off of each other’s plates for a millennium and desserts finally got here. And god it’s good. Good when a tense neck can get loose in a tough skinned hand. Better when a tight chest can take a hard breath and let it all out over a rough face, dirty with some 5 o’clock. Best when they’re both bastards, tease one another bad, get that thin shell cracking until yellow seeps through.

And Cas is thinned out stardust, makes Dean’s nose bleed when he scratches and itches for a hit. He get’s high off of this man. Druggie in heat, pained when he can’t smoke some of Cas’ air. Let him call him his lost god, ask for forgiveness in the pew. Church reeks of sex and the stained glass is fogged up. They’re here now, melding hard under a lit flame, and their hard, metal, shining armor is fired sizzling into orange and red. Wood of their skin crackling into thick ash, mixing slow, specks of gold in there and all of it is a color you’d want to see before you die. 

And if you won’t, they will. It’s all they’ll see for the rest of some everlasting light, shining, blinding and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be awesome , I wanna try to get somewhere with this . Thank you .


End file.
